Forgotten Past
by Ads S
Summary: They thought they'd left it all behind when they buried her brother. But that couldn't be further from the truth.
1. Prologue

Forgotten Past

 _"In peace, sons bury their fathers. In war, fathers bury their sons."_

* * *

 ** _*Present Day*_**

She was painting, flicking her fingers across the canvas and irritably brushing her auburn locks away. He itched to run his finger through her curls, bunching them up and twisting them into a knot so that they would stop hurting her, stop annoying her. But he couldn't- not yet. He closed his eyes, clenching his fingers into fists to stop them from twitching. When he opened them again, she was washing her brushes. Her white frock was riddled with specks and red and yellow; and she'd smudged a sliver of gold against her jaw.

"If you wanted gold all over you, you could've just asked nicely," his eyes clouded with anger as recognition and hatred burnt through his very being. Standing not two feet from his girl, _was the man who had stolen her from him._ She stiffened as well, but it wasn't with anger like him. She stiffened because she _loved_ **him**. She turned to face **him** just as **he** crossed the room. She ran into **his** open arms, squealing when **he** picked her up and spun her.

Disgusted, he couldn't see anymore. He pulled out his phone and punched in a number he knew by heart. Not waiting to find out if the call had been answered, he curtly growled, "Up the preparation. We're moving faster."  
He cut the line, not waiting for an answer. Balancing his hands against the ledge, he snuck one final look at _his_ auburn beauty. After waiting for so long; she'd finally be his again. A small smirk playing on his lips at the thought, he pushed himself off the ledge and into the black of the night.

...

"If you wanted gold all over you, you could've just asked nicely," Clary froze; the last of her brushes in her hand. She fought the large smile that threatened to break across her face, turning around so that she could face Jace.  
"I don't know," she mused aloud as her hands went around his neck and his went around her waist, "I think that it's lost it's appeal don't you think?"  
If he saw the glint in her eyes, he didn't let it show. "What- the golden paint?"  
She smiled at him, knowing her next comment would drive him mad, "I was thinking more the golden man."  
"You're going to regret that," he said, hoisting her up so that her legs were around his hips. Clary squealed in laughter as he pulled her close, hugging her tightly. She responded instantly, burying her face in the nape of the his neck.

"I've missed you," Jace whispered into her ear, "And a little birdie told me that you missed me too Red."

Clary leant back so that she could meet his eyes. God, she had missed him so much it hurt. But she wasn't going to let him know that, his ego was big enough to be the awkward third person in their relationship already.  
"And who would that be Goldie? I'm leaning towards Isabelle myself."  
"I'm entirely too surprised that Magnus wasn't a running contender to answer that question."

She laughed, and Jace's heart filled a little more. He would spend the rest of his life striving to hear that beautiful sound from her lips.  
"Well, I shall find the make-up hungry extravagants and reprimand them on this unfortunate habit of lying that they seem to have picked up on."  
He raised a singular eyebrow, "You didn't miss me Red?"  
She smirked and shook her head, "Not even a little Goldie."  
But she kissed him anyway.

...

He slid up the window soundless, watching with disgust as she shivered against the cold air and snuggled closer against **him.** Thankfully; they hadn't done much but kiss; since **he** claimed to be tired. But it was all well. He didn't think he could forgive her if there had been more. Of course, her questionable behaviour would be punished; but it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed.

He slipped into the room; and reached into his inner jacket for the blade. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it, but desperate times called for desperate measures. His eyes never leaving her, he made his way over to the bed. Bending over, he cupped a hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear, "Wake up Clarissa."

Her eyes shot open, black clashing with green. Her emerald eyes narrowed instantly and she moved to grab his wrist and pry it off her mouth, but she stiffened instinctively as she felt cold metal against her skin. Her eyesight fell to the blade precariously put on her neck, before turning back to his black orbs with indefinite hatred.  
"Now I'm going to remove my hand, and you will keep quiet. Understand?" she nodded imperceptibly, not wanting to bend into the blade. Slowly, he removed his hand from his mouth; but left the dagger where it was. When he was certain she wouldn't make any sudden movements, he removed the dagger from her neck. Straightening, he offered her his hand. She just looked at him, stubbornly refusing to accept it. "Don't try anything Carrot; if I as much as flick my finger- Golden Boy over here will have a bullet lodged in his head."

Clary wordlessly took his hand and stood up. He smiled, _they were getting somewhere._ Pulling her flush against him and reveling in the heat it brought to her cheeks, he murmered, 'Now is that any way to greet me?"  
He bent down and kissed her, snaking his hand behind her neck and through her locks, while the other went around her waist and held her in place. His assault against her lips was relentless, marveling as she struggled under his grip and fought against him- even biting his lip.

"Now _that,_ was a greeting worthy of me," he smirked; flicking the blood she had drawn on her face with his tongue. She recoiled and spat at him in response, "I'd rather kiss a giant squid."  
His eyes blazed with anger, "Wrong thing to say love."  
In one swift motion, stuck her needle against her, pushing the clear liquid into her vein in one practice motion with his thumb. He pulled out the syringe and flung into across the room as she fell limp against him- and swung her around so that she was resting against him. Unable to resist, he bent down and licked the small spot of blood; allowing it to stay on his lips. The last thing Clary heard before she blacked out was his voice, thick in its rich French accent, " _Bonne nuit ma cherie."  
 **"Good night my love"**  
_

* * *

 **Well? Thoughts? Please review. This genre of storytelling is new to me- and I really want to know what you think.**

 **-A  
(Not a PLL Fan) **


	2. 6 Years Ago

Forgotten Past

 _"Love is like war; easy to begin but hard to stop"_

* * *

 _ ***6 years ago***_

 ** _Clary_**

Wrapping a fluffy white towel around herself, Clary stepped out of the steamy bathroom; closing her eyes and allowing the instant wave of cold air fall over her. Walking across the room to lock her door, Clary made quick work of drying herself;and shimmied into the dress draped on her bed. It was a sleeveless black number, that fitted her bodice and accentuated her curves and slit at the right hip to reveal her toned legs. It showed more than she'd ever been comfortable with- but she was no longer 17 and that excuse wouldn't sit with her father anymore. Mother had said as much when they'd picked up the dress, and she was still bruising from the outcome of that conversation. Besides, it was perfect for tonight's job.

She pulled her hair out of its customary bun, fluffing it slightly and allowing her auburn curls to cascade down her neck. Bending down, she slipped into her gladiator heels- ensuring that her daggers were in place. She stood up and bent towards the vanity mirror, applying a generous amount of mascara and eyeliner so that her emerald eyes would stand out. She finished the look by colouring her lips a deep red, smirking as she took in her appearance one final time. The rouge hadn't been necessary, but she knew it would drive Sebastian crazy with desire.

Grabbing her clutch,she let herself out of the house and slipped into the car. Nodding curtly once to the man behind the wheel; silently answering the question on his face- sh"e turned her attention towards the mundane outside life; watching with detached curiosity as people crowded around sleazy stalls and tacky movie theaters and interacted animatedly. There was a drunken brawl that was threatening to break out, and a couple heated making out a few steps away. Normal people fascinated Clary. She never understood how they were so oblivious to everything around them; so immersed in their business to discern what was going on around the-

"Ms. Morgenstern; we've reached," Clary was brought out of her thoughts by the raspy voice of the man in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Clary murmured a quick, polite thank you to the man and opened the door. She stood outside for a few seconds, taking in the expansive mansion before she started walking up the stairs. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

...

 ** _Sebastian_**

Sebastian leant against the wall, watching as Clary entered the hall. He burned with need, wanting nothing more than to march over to her and grab her face, bringing her lush red lips to his and dominating his presence. The several pair of eyes that raked down her body in that black dress of hers that clung to her skin hadn't gone unnoticed by him; and if it had been any other night he would've punched anyone who dared breathe near her. But it wasn't any normal day; and he had to keep his emotions under control.

Once he was sure he could open his eyes and unclench his fists, Sebastian strode over to her purposefully, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close so that her back was aligned to his chest.  
"You look positively stunning,"he whispered, his french accent seeping through his words and making the girl in his arms shiver. He smiled as she spun around in his arms, red hair flying and forming as angelic halo above her head. He titled his chin down and brought his lips to her as she wrapped her hands around his neck, and he pushed against her waist until their hips were touching. He groaned inaudibly as she leant down, teeth grinding as she slipped out of his grasp and leant away, denying him her lips. If this were anywhere else, he would've pushed her against the wall and forced their lips together, reminding her that they were _his_ lush lips to claim.  
But tonight wasn't the night, and the ballroom of the Lightwood Mansion wasn't the place.

He ghosted his hand against the small of her back and guided her through the crowd, his voice smoothly hiding the anger simmering inside him. He curled his lips as she commented on his tuxedo, but he knew that's not what she really wanted to say. Quipping her comment with a smooth retort, he maneuvered through the throng of men who had forgotten they had women on their arms and women who hadn't noticed the woman on _his_ arm: until he led Clary to Jonathan.

Her face lit up immediately, like Sebastian had expected it to, and he gave the two adequate space as she ran in Jon's arms and buried herself in her chest.  
His head bent down as the two siblings spent a few quality minutes together after almost 2 years apart- Sebastian quietly listened to their conversation; his lips thinning as the subject of the slight bruising around her hips came up. It wasn't that he was a stranger to beatings; but rather: he didn't understand why the Morgernsterns didn't see how necessary violence was in their lifestyle to keep people in check.

When he was certain that Clary had gotten enough time with her brother, he raised his head and met Jonathan's green eyes with a meaningful look. The family reunion would have to wait, they had stuff to do.

...

 ** _Clary_**

Clary's lips curled as the music switched to an all familiar tune. The notes of the piano floated above her, and she debated disturbing Sebastian and asking him to dance; but he was engrossed in a conversation with Jonathan and she didn't want to set him off.  
"May I have this dance?" Clary turned to face the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. His raven black hair framed his angular face, setting off a stark contrast against his defined jawline and tight cheekbones. But what caught her attention were his eyes, a rich scarlet blue that she itched to paint and commit to memory.

She glanced behind her to where Sebastian and Jonathan were standing. Neither of them had noticed the man in front of him, but Sebastian was sure to get angry if he saw her dancing with someone else. But what was one dance?  
"Well, may I?" Clary turned back to see a confused look marred on his features. Her hand hesitated over his, before firmly clasping it and curtsying.  
"It would be my pleasure."

"To whom do I owe this dance Mr-?" Clary left the question open as the lyrics began floating through the air.

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

'William. Call me Will. And to answer your next question, my fiance decided she'd much rather prefer to dance with my best friend," he spun her out and gestured to the couple not far from them, "And you looked starved for a dance. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't satisfy the needs of womankind?"

 _My head's under water but I'm breathing fine_

"One who was faithful to his fiance no doubt," Clary replied as they sidestepped and she twirled around his finger. He laughed in response, "My Tess would like you- you've got her wit."

 _You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning_

"Well she can't be all bad then; I was beginning to worry a little for her health for a few moments," Clary said with a smirk; as Will pulled her flush against him and dipped her down.

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

"Oh and why is that?" Will asked as he pulled her back up, but the gleam in his eyes gave away that he knew the answer.  
"She agreed to marry you, didn't she? Anyone who thinks that there'll be any space for them with an ego like yours is either very fanciful or not quite right upstairs."

 _You're crazy and I'm outta my mind; cuz all of me loves all of you_

Will grinned goofily as the final notes of the song played out, "I'd like to think that she's just insanely in love with me," he spun her out one final time, "After all; who wouldn't be?"

 _I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, ohh_

The music faded out and Will took a step back. Bringing her palm to his mouth, he kissed it gently; and raising his eyes to meet hers- said, "It was a pleasure dancing with you Clarissa. Do say hi to Jonathan for me."  
He spun around and made his way over to the couple that he had gestured to earlier, and it was a few seconds before Clary realized she hadn't hadn't told Will her name; much less her brother's name. She weaved through the crowd to where he and the other two were standing a few seconds ago; but the three had gone.

* * *

 **The story is set in London; to just clarify for everyone. But tell me tell me tell- what did you think of Will? Any thought as to how he knew Jonathan? And what were Sebastian and Jon talking about at the ball tonight?**

 **Jace5000: Omg thank you ^.^ I wasn't sure if the alternate POVs would work but I'm glad they did. As for what Jace will do; you'll just have to wait till the next chapter :3**

 **Guest: I hate those stories as well; so no it's not. Rape isn't something that is enjoyed by the rapee; just the rapist. But as for how the story progressed- you'll just have to read on :3**

 **the duck wizard: The end game as always , will be Clace. Hopefully I can squeeze in one of those moments in a upcoming chapter for you?**

 **SereneCalamity: My reply is in your PM. Thank you for your support- it means so much :3**

 **Review?  
-A  
(Not a PLL Fan)**


	3. Present Day

Forgotten Past

 _"You can't decided who's right, just who's left when the trigger goes off."_

* * *

 ** _*Present Day*_**

 ** _Clary_**

Clary titled her neck and spit out blood, before leaning her head back against the stone wall. She closed her eyes and quietly ran through memories in her head, imagining herself somewhere, _anywhere_ but where she was. Groaning as her ribs throbbed in pain, she opened her emerald eyes and shifted her leg, pulling it up and pushing it against her stomach, sighing softly as the pressure relieved her pain. The metal chains creaked as she lifted her hands and curled them around her knees, hugging her legs to her chest.

 _"In and out, love. In and out. Just like that."  
_ A small smile curled her lips as the memory slipped through. She gently took in deep breaths, wincing as her dry throat prickled. She let out a rough cough, the sensation spreading through her petite body. Despite her lung's protests, she focused her mind on her breaths and willed herself to calm down. It seemed to work for a few minutes until she doubled over and coughed up dark blood, resting on all fours as the crimson liquid oozed out of her mouth and coloured the granite floor.

She watched with detached curiosity as the blood flowed out across the floor in a large irregular puddle, willing her heartbeat to slow down to normal. She had to, _needed to_ calm herself down. She couldn't be on the floor coughing up blood, not when _he_ was here. With renewed strength, she spat the last of the blood onto the floor and fell back against the wall; a cruel smile gracing her innocent features. No, she couldn't get what she wanted, not like this, _but she could sure as hell deny him what he wanted._

The door creaked open and she turned her head sharply, grimacing as _his_ silhouette appeared near the door frame. She let her legs fall against the stony floor and studiously ignored him; her skin prickling when _his_ familiar voice echoed through the room.

...

 ** _Sebastian_**

"My darling Clarissa, it's been a while hasn't it?" He smirked as her head whipped around towards the doorframe that he leant against, auburn hair blowing with untamed vigour. He warred with himself for a long moment before he strode over and unbuckled the chains, bending to catch his Carrot as she fell against him. The smirk stayed on his lips as she struggled weakly against his grip, kicking softly as he swung her around and carried her over to the bed. He pushed her on the bed roughly, chuckling as she scrambled away from him, stopping when she hit the headboard.

He waited until she was done moving to sit down, making sure he was caging her down on the bed.  
"I could see you after a million years and I still wouldn't have spent enough time away from your wretched face," she spat at him and he turned his face as the wet liquid hit the side of his chin. He wiped it away with one finger and contemplated flicking it back on her, but decided on licking it off his finger- revelling as she shivered against the action.  
"What's wrong Clarissa? Never exchanged spit with me before?" His eyes lit up with amusement as she threw a glare at him, her hands clenched into fists.

"Now," he continued, acting oblivious to her glare, "I think we've already discussed how you'll greet me."  
"And I thought we'd established that I'd rather kiss a Giant Squid," she hissed back. Groaning slightly, he leant forward and braced his forearms against the tip of the headboard, trapping Clary under him.  
"Wrong answer love," he whispered, before bending down and attacking her lips. He forced his tongue through her lips and danced around in her mouth, grazing his tongue around her gums and every tooth; before finally playing with her tongue. He attacked her lips with determination, forcing all the air out of her. Uncaring that she was unresponsive, he left her lips and tilted his head so that his lips were now on her neck. His hand slipped under her flimsy blouse to span her back, roughly pushing her so that her back was arched and their chests were touching.

He grazed his teeth against her collarbone and bit her, smirking as she shrieked in pain. He suckled the spot and flicked his tongue against the bite marks, lapping up the drops of blood that he drawn. Alternating between his tongue and teeth, Sebastian attacked her delicious, milky neck; enjoying how she writhed and shook against his grip. Slowly, he worked his way up her neck and across her jaw, back to her mouth. Leaning back slightly to catch his breath and meet her eyes, he descended on her lips; never breaking eye contact as he bit her lip and forced himself into her mouth.

He played with her mouth for a few minutes until he couldn't last without air; and he left her mouth and removed his hand from her back, watching as she fell under him with a limp thud against the bed. He watched as her face contorted in disgust, and she tilted her head to spit out blood. Sebastian's eyes narrowed immediately and he leant back so that he was facing her.  
"How long have you been coughing up blood?" he demanded, glaring as she refused to answer him.  
He gripped her hand and pressed on one of her bruises, watching as she bit her lip in pain, "How. Long. "  
"None. Of. Your. Goddamn. Business," she hissed out, gasping in pain.

He let go of her hand and leant to steal another kiss from her lips. Smirking as she pushed against his chest, he moved back and made his way over to the door.  
"I'll send in a doctor to check on you. Be co-operative would you darling?" he turned to her with a one of his smiles, his french accent seeping through the words.  
"I'd rather die," she smiled back, hers full of hatred and loathing.

Sighing softly, he gave her one last look, his onyx eyes scanning her petite body as she bundled at the edge of a bed she hadn't known existed until a few minutes ago; and then closed the door and allowed darkness to envelope her once more.

"One day," he whispered softly as he walked away from her room and towards his expansive office, "One day she'll be mine once more."

...

 ** _Jace_**

Jace groaned softly as sunlight trickled through the window and glared against his face. He rolled over until his legs touched the ground; resting his elbows on his knees as he slowly massaged the stiffness in his neck. He pushed off the bed, grabbing a loose shirt and shrugging it on as he made his way downstairs, fully expecting to see Clary experimenting with the novel kitchenware she'd gushed about last week over the phone.  
"Red! Something smells like it's burning! Did you destroy my beautiful kitchen again?" Jace hollered down the stairs and slipped into the kitchen, freezing when he saw Isabelle near the stove, her back to him.

"As much as your presence is valued; I'd appreciate if you could give us a head's up" Jace reached above her for a box of cereals and poured it into an adjacent bowl; swinging open the fridge and bending down to find the singular carton of milk that he's seen the night before. Pouring a generous amount into the bowl, he stuck a spoon in and took a bit, brushing off the flecks of milk that fell on the corner of his mouth.

"So Iz, to what do I owe-" Jace stopped mid sentence as Isabelle turned around and he took in her appearance; mascara dripping from her onyx eyes, cakey and blotchy. Immediately, he grabbed a bunch of tissue lying on the counter and slowly guided his sister to the counter, settling her down and taking her in his arms as she started crying all over again. He soothed her gently until her crying simmered to little whimpers, quietly wiping away the tears as they streamed down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Iz?" He shifted so he was facing her, waiting as she caught her breath. His brows burrowed with confusion as Isabelle took in a harrowing breath, not meeting his eyes. He bent down and pushed her chin up, forcing her to look at his golden orbs.  
"Iz what's going on?You're scaring me." His eyes searched her face for an inkling of what was wrong,"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
"It's Clary Jace."

Jace just looked at her, not following. "What about Red?"  
"Have you seen her since last night?"  
He narrowed his eyes, "No, I got up; came to the kitchen and saw you. I figured she was out grocery shopping or something."  
Isabelle shook her head softly, "She's not out Jace."  
Jace sat up straighter, any remaining fatigue. He gripped Isabelle's hands so as to force her to look at him, "Isabelle what's going on?"  
"He's back Jace," she whispered, "Sebastian's back."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry I took so long to update; but I had a bunch of exams and a shitload to study. But it's all done and hopefully I'll be more frequent now ^.^**

 **the duck wizard: Haha my pleasure ^.^ As for a back story; well you'll just have to keep reading now won't you ;)**

 **Guest: Anytime :')**

 **Jling: Sorry for the time lapse, I had exams you see :3**

 **SereneCalamity: In my defense; you've made me sad on more than one occasion.**

 **Review?  
** **-A  
** **(Not a PLL Fan)**


	4. 6 Years Ago(2)

Forgotten Past

 _"I fell in love with you because you loved me when I didn't love myself"_

* * *

 _ ***6 Years Ago***_

 ** _Jonathan_**

 _"What?"_ Jonathan hissed, glaring at Sebastian. His hands were clenched into fists and stuffed into his pockets, and it took all his willpower not to punch Sebastian.  
"You want to what?"Jonathan repeated- wanting nothing more than to wipe off the ridiculous smirk on Sebastian's face. In front of him, the raven boy nodded once more.  
"There's no other way. Valentine commanded it,'" Sebastian replied, "Besides, why does it bother you so much?"  
"Why does- why does _murder_ bother me so much?"Jonathan whispered, "Some of us have hearts Sebastian. How do you think Rissa's going to react when she finds out you've got _blood of your hands?_ "he leant forward and said the last part, making sure no-one around them heard it.

The words had their desired effect, and he found himself biting back a smirk as Sebastian's face hardened. Not much got to him, but Jonathan knew without a doubt that Sebastian truly cared about Clary. It was the one thing that unnerved Sebastian, even when they were kids. He watched as Sebastian warred with himself silently, until a flash of black behind them caught his eye.

Careful not to catch Sebastian's eye- Jonathan raised his chin subtly and peered over Sebastian's shoulder, his eyes widening fractionally in mute fear. In front of them; Clary was dancing and laughing with- Jonathan's mouth ran dry as a familiar blue eyed man spun his sister around. Of all the people who Rissa could dance with, she was dancing with William.

He watched with bated breath as William spun her around one last time as the song faded out; and then bent down and whispered something in her ear. His sister stilled, rooted in place as William disappeared into the crowd and Jonathan cursed silently. Now he could only hope that William hadn't given away too much.

...

 ** _Clary_**

Unexpected perturbed by Will's vanishing act, Clary spun around on her heel; letting out a soft breath that she didn't know she was holding when she saw that Sebastian was too engrossed in his conversation with Jon to notice her disappearance. She quickly slipped through the crowd as the last of couples parted, grabbing two glasses of champagne from the passing waiter. Her eyes scanned the room continuously; looking for the slightest hint of the raven haired man she'd just danced with, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Sighing softly as she reached both boys, she pushed Will out of her mind and flashed a smile at Sebastian. She could only pray he didn't notice that her heart wasn't in it.

Thankfully, he turned around and simply leant in to peck her cheek, his lips curled up as he accepted the proffered champagne glass. She leant into him subtly when he placed his arm around her waist, and sipped the sparkling liquid quietly as Sebastian returned to his conversation with Jonathan. But she hadn't missed the look Jon had directed at her when she'd approached them; and she knew that the siblings would be having words later that night. But for now, she played her part of the unsuspecting girlfriend to Sebastian, but her mind was whirling.

How did Will know Jonathan? And why did he seem so smug about it? Very few people knew Jon; and even less knew his last name. Moreover; she and Jon looked nothing alike, save for their eyes. Surely Will couldn't know Jon well enough to recognize the eyes. Which meant that they were acquainted enough for Jon to feel comfortable enough to confess information about the entire Morgernstern family; Clary was the most hidden, that was a well known fact. She was the uncharted sibling- the one who worked behind the curtains while Jon played the part of the prodigal son. So who was Will to Jon? And more importantly; why'd Jon hidden him from her?

"...And then I decided that I would dye your hair black so that it would match mine," Clary was pulled out of her thoughts as Sebastian faced her; his eyes twinkling in amusement.  
"Did you hear a word Jonathan and I said to you?" he asked, barely masking the chuckle in his voice, "What exactly had you so lost in thought?"  
Sebastian cocked his head, birdlike- and suddenly Clary wanted to pour everything out, because she needed to tell someone before she exploded with worry. But she bit her tongue and shook her head softly, smiling in a away she knew would mean that Sebastian wouldn't ask any more questions. Because as much as she loved Sebastian, here were some things that she just couldn't tell him. And Jonathan's secret, _whatever it might be_ , was one of them.  
"Its nothing of importance,"she smiled again and then leant in to kiss Sebastian lightly, "I've got to visit the bathroom, excuse me."  
Not waiting for a response, she slipped out of Sebastian's grasp; and scuttered away to the bathroom- all of a sudden desperate to get out of the ballroom. She bent her head low as she walked out of the open room; gripping her clutch- and ran outside.

...

 _ **Sebastian**_

Sebastian watched with narrowed eyes as Clary practically ran out of the ballroom. _"I've got to visit the bathroom,"_ she'd said, but if her behaviour was anything to go by- she didn't need the bathroom. He itched to storm after her and grip her forearm, forcing her to tell him the truth and stop these mindless lies, but he wasn't able to move. For some unknown reason, he stood rooted in place; watching her slip through the doors and consciously avoiding everyone around her.  
She was hiding something, he was sure of it. But he had neither the time nor the patience to work it out tonight. Burying all thoughts of her, he turned around and faced Jonathan- his face a mask. In front of her, the older Morgernstern siblings was standing taunt; clearly still fretting over the idea of murder. But whatever doubts Sebastian had over how this would affect Clary were gone after the little stunt that she'd pulled. His lips pulled into their customary smirk and his eyes flashed dangerously as he put his hand into his blazer pocket and pulled out a dagger.  
"C'mon Jonny boy," he said- voice dripping with deadly glee," Let's go kill a Lightworm."

* * *

 **Just a heads up; I've edited the previous flashback chapter so that the format is fluid throughout the story. With the exception of the prologue, the formatting will be the same for all the chapters. I've also added some extra paragraphs: so tell me what you think of it in the reviews ^.^**

 **oestefell: If I give that away, there'll be no story will there? ;)**

 **SereneCalamity: Isn't he always? It's one of his nicer traits tbh.**

 **Review?**

 **-A**

 **(Not a PLL fan)**


	5. Present Day(2)

Forgotten Past

 _"Only the dead have seen the end of war"_

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

 _ **Jace**_

His blood ran cold. He stared at his sister, unmoving: watching her lips move and her cheek crease and her hands flail but hearing nothing. His mind was full, one sentence echoing through his head, over and over : _Sebastian's back Sebastian's back Sebastian's back Sebastian's back._ It was a broken record that he couldn't turn off. _Sebastian's back Sebastian's back Sebastian's back._

Jace couldn't stop picturing his blood stained hair, his pale angular face, his thin lips stretched into a cruel smirk. _She's mine Jonathan, Clarissa is mine._ Over and over and over with his distinct French accent and his corrupt smile and _Sebastian's back Sebastian's back Sebastian's back._

Jace staggered back and fell against the floor; barely registering Isabelle running up to him with a glass of water. His eyes jerked suddenly as the cool liquid touched his lips and he grabbed her shoulders; suddenly fearful.

"Clary," he said urgently, "Find Clary." He pushed against Isabelle, and stumbled to his feet. He had to find Clary. He ran his fingers through his blond hair, and ran up the stairs to his, _their_ room. His eyes scanned the room for some sign that Sebastian had been here the night before.

"Here," he turned around as Isabelle called out to him- and his eyes focused on what she had clutched between her nails, "It's a lock of hair," she continued- grabbing his palm and placing the strand on it, "It's Sebastian's."  
He plucked the hair from her trembling hands and scrambled out of the room, almost stumbling down the stairs. He grabbed the keys from their hook near the door and bolted out of the house, jumping onto his bike and speeding out onto the road. His helmet hung carelessly on the crook of his elbow and he burnt through the city, maneuvering around the morning rush. Ignoring the various yells and blaring horns as he jumped a red light and almost crashed into 3 cars, he strained against the brakes of his bike, letting out a small gust of air when he skidded to a stop in front of a familiar 3 storey house.

Jace swung his legs around and jumped off the bike, pausing only to hang his helmet on the rearview glass as he pushed himself over the metal fence; landing on his knees inside the impeccably kept lawn. Brushing off the stray blades of grass and checking his pockets for the strand of hair; Jace walked over to the front door and knocked twice. His lips twitched as he heard the muffled _"Fuck"_ from inside the house and bowed his head slightly when the door swung open to reveal Magnus; complete with messy hair and glitter all over his exposed chest.  
"Goldilocks," Jace heard him mutter as the asian stepped aside to allow him in," To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
He spun on his heel and pulled out the singular strand of hair; placing it in Magnus' outstretched hands. In front of him, Magnus turned ashen and his yellow eyes grew wide with fear.  
"Tell me this is some sort of twisted prank of yours Jace," Magnus said, his voice barely audible, "Tell me my biscuit is safe."  
Jace just bowed his head, collapsing to the floor in an almost prayer like position; his elbows resting on his knees. In front of him, Magnus was already engaged in a particularly verbose conversation with whom Jace could only hope was Jordan; and that Magnus was asking him to pull together a search team to help him Clary. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew that he should be out on the street with them, looking for Clary but he couldn't pull himself up and move his legs. His limbs were aching and his eyes burnt from tears he refused to shed and all he could think of was that-  
"I failed her" he whispered; lifting his hollow eyes to meet Magnus', "I promised Clary I'd keep her safe and I failed her."

...

 ** _Clary_**

The doctor came a few hours later; the door creaking as it was opened and the room flooding with light. Clary instinctively raised her hands to shield her eyes from the glare; slowing putting it down and squinting at the figure crouched next to her. She was a woman, with choppy brown hair that reached her shoulders and soft blue eyes that reminded Clary of the ocean.  
"What's your-" Clary paused as she coughed again, the air rattling against her ribcage and filling her mouth with crimson liquid. In front of her, the doctor leaned back slightly and allowed the episode to finish; watching it carefully.  
"Name," Clary finished in a raspy voice, "What's your name?"

"Dr. Graymark. Amatis Graymark," Clary's eyes widened fractionally at the sound of familiarity; but she consciously didn't show it. Knowing Sebastian, he would have cameras everywhere and the last thing he needed to know about was-  
"Clarissa I need you to lean forward so that your head is resting on my shoulder, and take in deep breaths for me," Dr. Graymark's voice cut through her train of thought and Clary obediently shuffled forward; the chains screeching against the floor as she moved. She rested her forehead on Dr. Graymark's shoulder, and closed her eyes; focusing all her thought on her breathing. Hyperaware of Dr. Graymark's two hands on either side of her chest, Clary whispered softly, "This is the closest to a hug I've had in days," her voice inaudible to everyone but herself. As softly as possible, she leaned into the pseudo-embrace, closing her eyes and imagining that it wasn't Amatis' hands testing her breath but Jace's arms, in their flat in North London; away from this granite room, away from _him._

Clary found it harder and harder to hear what Dr. Graymark was saying; she could only hear Jace and only see Jace and suddenly the room was spinning and Jace was holding it out his hand telling her to grab it _"We haven't much time love c'mon grab my hand"_ and she tried to reach out and she tried and tried and suddenly she felt her head hit something and everything went black.

* * *

 **Soooo, kind of a cliffhanger? I'm not sure I don't usually write these.**

 **SereneCalamity: Omg what's confusing you? Tell me and I'll see if I can clear it up without revealing too much.**

 **Jling: He's coming very soon ;) *I think***

 **Essie1876: Awwee thxx boo :***

 **reppinda5o3: Haha you'll just have to bear with my extremely bad updating skills I'm afraid**

 **Review?  
-A  
(Not a PLL Fan)**


	6. 6 Years Ago (3)

Forgotten Past

 _"In times of peace, prepare for war"_

* * *

 _***6 years ago***_

 _ **Clary**_

She flew across the corridor, hastily removing the buckles of her stilettos and throwing them on the side. Forgetting her fur coat, she threw open the mahogany doors and stood on the pavement, her breath curling into harsh clouds of grey in front of her. She furiously looked all around her, her auburn hair falling out of its tie and decorating her shoulder. He couldnt have gone far, it was impossible. Wincing as the ice touched the soles of her bare feet, she tiptoed towards the road; leaning up to get a better view of the pathway across the ro- _there._

Clary allowed herself a grin before she followed the unmistakable violet dress that slipped into her alleyway next to the Chinese Deli , _that was the elusive fiance Will had pointed to earlier._ She jumped onto a moving Cadillac, sliding over the bonnet and running after Tessa into the alleyway. In front of her, she and a white haired hair, _Jem,_ Clary reminded herself turned a sharp right. It was almost too easy.

Ripping her end of her dress, Clary fashioned it into a lasso of sorts, and threw it onto the adjacent chimney; and swung. She fell perfectly in front of Tesss and Jem, silently reveling in their shocked expressions. She gestured towards Tessa's footwear with a look, "You should've ditched the heels, would've made you fa-"

Her words died in the throat as the unmistakable feel of cole metal pressed against her neck, and broad hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her against the chest of her captor. Her green eyes darted quickly to Jem and Tessa's face; noticing the way their faces relaxed. They knew the man standing behind her. Which could only mean that it was Will.

She quickly looked to her right, they were only a few steps from the wall. If she could just get him pinned against the wall, she could throw him over her shoulder and make a run for it; get back to Jon and Sebastian before anything messed up. She leaned back slightly; and behind her Will shifted, just enough to allow her to move her elbow behind her back. Now if she could just grab a bit of the material of his shirt she would be able to-  
a movement up ahead made her involuntarily snap into attention.

Jem and Tessa were leaning against the side of the alley, looking like anything but friends, but she decided to store that information for later. Blade still pressed to her neck, Will hadn't made a sound,which was unsual. But as the footsteps grew louder and she saw who was coming, she realized why Tessa hadn't run up to her fiance, or why Will didn't have a quip ready for her. Will was standing in front of her, which meant- she spun around as best she could to face the man who held her life in his hands.

Green clashed with gold and for once Clary Morgernstern was wrong. Will wasn't the most attractive man she'd seen; this man was.

 **...**

 _ **Will**_

"Brother mine, was it absolutely necessary to hold a knife to her neck?" Will groaned, glaring at Jace. He then turned his gaze to James and Tess; ignoring the slight pang in his heart when he saw them together, "And you two did nothing to stop this imbecile?"  
James chuckled, "He was saving our lives William, and Jace is hardly an imbecile"  
"I agree," Tess piped up, disentangling herself from James' arms and walking over to him to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "You are definitely the imbecilic Herondale."

Will pretended to be offended, turning away from Tess dramatically as she tried to kiss him, "First you choose to dance with James and then you take his side, you wound me so woman."  
Tess stepped back and opened her mouth to respond, but Clary's voice broke up the moment.

"As much as I appreciate having a knife to my neck and watching the pair of you eye-fuck, I would like to go and find my brother if you don't mind."  
Will nodded to Jace, his arms still around Tess' waist; and Jace let the Morgenstern go. She stumbled forward, obviously not expecting her statement to have done any good, but that didn't surprise any of them. Jon had told them enough about the Morgenstern household to know that Clary wasn't used to even being heard, forget getting her way.

She looked so small and lost, Will almost forgot she was the deadlier of the two siblings. She was the stuff of legends, Clarissa Morgenstern; and she was Jon's everything. Jon had only one condition when he'd approached them 2 years back; _my sister stays out of it, all of it._ Then, it had been a hard deal to accept. Everyone knew how crucial Clarissa was to her father and his operation, and letting her go was suicide almost. But as he looked at the petite redhead roughly accept James' blazer (she was almsot swallowed by it); he could see why Jon was so protective of her. And from the glint in Jace's eyes; he could see it too.

A small smile played on Will's lips and he watched Jace's eyes trained on the redhead as she walked towards the wall and propped herself against it; this was going to be fun.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the unexplained hiatus, i just had a lot of work to do. But i'm back now, and i hope you like this chapter. Review and tell me your thoughts**

 **-A  
(officially a PLL fan now)**


End file.
